


11. Self-Sacrifice

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fish, Gen, TW: Lots Of Yelling, TW: Near Self-Destruction, tw: guns, tw: near death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank is pissed off when Connor risks his life for him after a suspect fleas a crime scene. Connor can’t see what he did wrong, until he does.





	11. Self-Sacrifice

“Fuck you, Connor!” Hank spat as he all but shoved Connor into the car. “Fuck you!”

“I am sorry I let the suspect get awa-”

“I ain’t pissed about the fucking suspect!” Hank slammed the door shut and moved around the car, getting in the driver’s side. “Fucking androids and their fucking deviancy!”

“Hank-”

“No! The fucking adult is talking!” Hank snapped, turning the engine on and speeding off.”

“You didn’t check your blind-spot.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about my fucking blind-spot, Connor!”

“Hank, are you angry at me…?”

“Give the kid a sticker! I’m fucking furious, Connor!” Hank snarled. “I cannot describe how fucking angry I am!”

“Dad-”

“No! Don’t you fucking ‘Dad’ me!” Hank spat. “Pull your fucking mirror down and think about what you’ve done!”

Connor did as he was told, reaching up and pulling the sun-visor down and opening the mirror. He took in his appearance.

His jacket and shirt were stained blue with Thirium, a gunshot wound in his chest. The buttons of Connor’s shirt were ripped off at the mid-section, revealing the Thirium splattered in a circle around Connor’s Thirium pump.

“Are you mad that the suspect removed my pump?” Connor asked. Hank resisted the urge to slam his head against the fucking steering wheel.

“Try again.”

Connor looked back at himself, recalling how he’d come to be in this state.

He and Hank had been chasing a suspect in a murder, a Deviant who had taken a wrong path somewhere and ended up dealing Red Ice to people. There was no doubt he was selling it for someone, being used as a mask to hide the dealer’s identity.

During the chase, Hank had amazingly caught up to the deviant at a dead end in an alley. The deviant had turned and aimed his gun at Hank, but as he pulled the trigger, Connor got in the way, taking the hit meant for the older man in the chest.

While Hank and Connor were dazed and distracted, the Deviant plunged his hand into Connor’s midsection and ripped out his pump, throwing it as far away as he could before climbing up the wall and escaping, leaving Connor on the ground and close to a forced shut-down.

Hank had never run so fast in his life, desperate to get the pump back into Connor before it was too late. He’d just managed it, Connor’s red LED fading out as he shoved the pump into Connor’s midsection, bringing the light back to a vibrant red.

“You are angry that I almost terminated my own life in an effort to protect yours.”

“There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his fucking name-o.” Hank scowled.

“I like dogs-”

“Don’t change the fucking subject, Connor, you nearly died!” Hank snapped. “CyberLife don’t make RK800 parts anymore! No-one does! All we got is the remains of the dead versions of you in storage and that’s it! What am I supposed to do then, huh?!”

“You could transfer my memory into another model of android…”

“You think CyberLife are gonna help us after I swiped you for myself?!” Hank asked angrily. “No! As soon as they get hold of you, they’ll deactivate you!”

“I do not like this conversation…”

“Good! Maybe next time you’ll think before killing yourself! This is third fucking time this month, Connor!” Hank spat.

“Please stop.”

“Why should I?!”

“Because my stress levels are at 98%.” Connor whispered, hugging himself. Hank turned to him, realizing how badly he was shaking as he tried not to cry.

“Shit, I stopped, okay? No more yelling, it’s okay.” Hank whispered, looking for somewhere to pull up. If Connor’s stress levels got any higher... He didn’t want to watch his Kid destroy himself again.

“It’s okay, Connor, I’m done, I’m not gonna yell anymore.” Connor didn’t speak, just held himself tighter. Hank finally found a space to pull into on the side of the road and stopped the car, turning to Connor. “You need a hug?”

“Please…” Connor whispered. Hank wasted no time pulling his Son close, holding him securely.

“I’m sorry, Connor, it’s okay now.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t think about it until you’re calm.”

“Are you still angry?”

“No, Connor, I’m not.” Hank assured him. “I’m not angry at you.”

It was quiet for a while, Hank muttering soft reassurances as Connor did his best to lower his stress levels. Once they were at a reasonable 54%, Connor spoke up again.

“Am I a disappointment?”

“Fuck, Connor, no!” Hank whispered, pulling away. “Don’t you dare think that, ever!”

“But I can’t do anything right when I am with you.”

“Connor, listen to me.” Hank wiped Connor’s tear-stained cheeks with his sleeve. “I don’t want to lose you. And you go throwing yourself into danger like that… it scares me. It doesn’t mean you didn’t do the right thing… But It’s still gonna scare me.”

“Are you saying… That I did, in fact, save your life, even though you are angry about it and are trying to stop me doing it?” Connor asked.

“Maybe.” Hank muttered. “I can’t help it, Connor. You might be right to take a bullet for me but it’s still gonna get to me.”

“You could always wear your actual uniform, lieutenant. They have bulletproof vests built in.”

“... I’ll wear it if you do.” Hank muttered. Connor blinked, then smiled.

“Alright.”

“You okay?”

“Stress levels at 13%.” Connor smiled. “Can I ‘Dad’ you now?”

“Go on then.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

“Whatever, Kid.” Hank chuckled, ruffling Connor’s hair. “When we get home, get changed. We’re going out.”

* * *

“Hank, what are we doing here?” Connor asked as Hank led him into a store.

“You like animals, don’t ya?”

“I do.” Connor smiled. “I like dogs. And fish.”

“Good, because I wanna see some fish.” Hank wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulders, guiding him over to the fish tanks.

Hank watched as Connor peered into all the little tanks, observing all the fish, and, by the looks of the yellow LED that appeared on and off, he was analyzing them all. Hank found himself distracted by the black clownfish when Connor suddenly _squealed_.

“HANK!”

“Jesus, Kid!” Hank moved to Connor’s side. “What?”

“It looks like me!” Connor clapped his hands. Hank looked at the fish.

“What are they?”

“They’re Juvenile Emperor Angelfish!” Connor beamed.

The fish were black, decorated with neon blue lines that circled from the tail, gradually growing straight at its face. It was honestly one of the most beautiful fish Hank had seen. One fish in particular though, had a noticeable difference.

It’s circle started at its face, mimicking an androids LED, the lines straightening at the tail. Connor looked absolutely overjoyed with it.

“You want that one, kid?” Hank looked down at Connor with a smile. Connor blinked, LED flickering from blue to yellow to blue to yellow repeatedly.

“I can have a fish?” Connor asked.

“On one condition.” Hank negotiated. “I ain’t looking after it if anything happens to you.”

“You are getting me a fish to blackmail me?” Connor asked.

“No, I’m giving you something to live for. Thought it was about time I returned the favour.”

“That’s just a fancy way of saying you’re blackmailing me.” Connor smirked.

“Fine, smart-ass.” Hank smirked. “So?”

“I will accept your terms.” Connor beamed, hugging Hank. “Thank you, Dad.”

“Come here.” Hank put his arm around Connor’s shoulders and pulled out his phone, opening the camera. Connor was confused, until he saw his green LED on the screen. Hank ruffled his hair, earning a startled laugh from the android as he took the photo.

“What’s that, your fourth one?” Hank chuckled. “Impossibility, my ass.”

“You make me very happy, Hank.” Connor smiled.

“Fucking androids… Come on then, let’s get the damn fish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Connor's fish looks a bit like this but with the circle by its head: https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/01/e0/e1/cd/juvenile-emperor-angelfish.jpg


End file.
